1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric rivet gun, and more specifically to a riveting unit for an electric rivet gun that can prevent excessive backward movement of a clamping jaw for ensuring the normal operation of the electric rivet gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric riveter comprises a housing, a driving unit mounted in the housing, and a riveting unit having a transmission unit connected to the driving unit and a clamping jaw connected to the transmission unit. The clamping jaw can be driven to move forwards and backwards through the forward and backward rotation of the driving unit caused by a trigger, thereby attaining the purpose of ejecting a blind rivet.
However, the operation time of the driving unit is decided by holding the trigger, that is to say, if a user presses the trigger too short, the blind rivet can't be ejected, and if the user presses the trigger too long, the clamping jaw may be locked induced by its excessive backward movement, causing the breakdown of the riveting unit. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a riveting unit that can eliminate the aforesaid drawback.